The Best of Wishes
by Hermione2be
Summary: it's Dawn's Wedding Day and a time to reflect and move on. Spoilers through both series. Oneshot Complete! Please R


Title: Best of Wishes

Chapter: 1 of 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Buffy or Angel related. All of it belongs to Joss Whedon and the "Grr! Argg!" guy.

Spoilers: The entire Buffy and Angel Series. (I make my own assumptions as to what happened after NFA and they are obvious in the story)

Summary: It's Dawn's Wedding Day. And a fine time to reflect on all the fallen heroes; from a few different perspectives… and yes there is someone to tell the perspective of the heroes of LA.

AN: I tried to be as true to the characters as possible but this idea hit me in the middle of reading a few Angel transcripts.

Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast,  
it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking,  
it is not easily angered,  
it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil  
but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts,  
always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails.

- The Bible : 1 Corinthians 13:4 –

(I'm not religious but it struck me as fitting)

**Best of Wishes**

"It's beautiful!" Buffy exclaimed to her sister, "You're beautiful!" There Dawn stood twenty-five years old, in her mom's wedding dress, looking at herself in the mirror as Buffy fastened her string of pearls on Dawn.

They stood for a moment looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"I'm getting married," Dawn stated, grinning like mad.

"Oh really? I thought you were headed to the pool," Buffy said dryly.

Dawn ignored her comment. "How many times did you think we'd never live to see days like these?" Dawn asked her blue eyes searching Buffy's in the mirror.

"Many, Dawnie," Buffy replied truthfully. "But we did. We made it. Through many apocalypses."

Dawn laughed, "Can you count them all?"

Buffy shook her head grinning, "No."

They lapsed into silence for a moment remembering some of the close calls before Dawn turned to her older sister. "Do you think about them?"

Buffy was thoughtful for a moment, "At times, when I realize how empty and quiet my place is. Or when I see that person who for one second reminds me of them. Or on days like today when I wish they could see how far we've come in seven years." She sighed a little.

"I wish Mom could be here," Dawn replied, "She would know what to say."

"Me too," Buffy replied. Closing her eyes she could still see her mother's smiling eyes and kind face. "She'd want us to be happy."

Dawn smiled widely, "She would, wouldn't she?"

Willow stuck her head in the door. Then gasped and walked in. "Dawnie…" the witch was at a loss for words. "You…you look…amazing…"

"Thanks Willow," Dawn said smiling at the red head. "I'm nervous-"

"Why?" Willow interrupted, "you snagged a great guy."

"Not about the marriage!" Dawn explained quickly.

"Is it about the honeymoon?" Buffy inquired.

"No!" Dawn replied blushing, "It's just…forget it." She realized that to put her thoughts into words was more difficult then it seemed. How could she say that she wanted Spike there to threaten harm to the groom. And tell her that if he ever hurt her, he'd gladly beat him to a 'bloody' pulp. Telling her she'd always be his 'Lil' Bit'

It had been hard when, a year after Sunnydale and Spike fell into a giant crater, there arrived a note to 'The Chosen One and Gang'. It told of the battle in Los Angeles and of the deaths. And there second on the list was 'William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, The Soul-Seeking Vampire, Spike'. The note was signed "Thought You Needed to Know, Best of Luck, L."

When pressured Andrew had spilled the beans to her. Dawn had cried, angry with Spike. Wanting to know why the guy who had claimed to be her friend, and she thought of more as a brother, hadn't called or come by. Even knowing that Spike had sworn Andrew to silence, Dawn completely ignored Andrew then Willow, who had also known. Slowly she understood; he had stayed away hoping to prove himself worthy.

"You were worthy, Spike," Dawn said quietly.

"What's that?" Willow asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

There was a knock on the door. "Is everyone dressed?" the voice asked through the door.

Willow hurried to the door when Dawn nodded. Stepping cautiously through the door was Xander. "Wow! Dawnie…you look…wow…" Xander grinned.

"How very articulate of you Xander," Buffy commented. "If you're here that means five minutes, right?"

"Yeah," Xander replied. "I will leave you ladies to it." Then he stepped forward and kissed Dawn's cheek. Then left. Willow closed the door behind him.

"He seemed sad," Willow observed.

"He was thinking of Anya," Dawn told her.

"I miss her blunt comments," Willow smiled, "I don't think anything _ever_ scared Giles more." They laughed in agreement.

"Do you think Xander is okay?" Buffy asked.

"I think he's content," Dawn replied.

Xander walked towards the back door of the church and stepped outside. The day was bright reflecting the entire mood of the day. "That's rare," he commented.

"What is?" a British voice asked.

"Days like today G-man," Xander replied.

"Xander how many times have I-" Giles started out of old habit.

"I'll never learn," the younger man replied, turning to face the older man, "even you must know _that_."

"I believe all children can be taught," Giles smiled at the younger man.

Xander laughed. Then looked at Giles, "Can you believe it's been seven years? Hell, can you believe it's been fifteen?"

"Fifteen?"

"Since the Scooby Gang was started," Xander clarified. "Back in that dingy old library; high school sophomores…When our biggest problem was hormones and the occasional vampire. When we could pretend that we didn't know what the world was full of. Evil was relative. Back then our constant demon was Cordelia the Queen of Sunnydale High.

"None of us really kept in touch with her. She thought after graduation she'd get out and be a star. Instead she runs into Angel, then with the visions and then she became a real demon. Then she's dead. Fifteen years ago we all thought that all we needed was to graduate and get out of Sunnydale. Of all the people in our class who, not only lived through Graduation, but got out right afterwards. She's the only one that really accomplished something…good."

"It's amazing how people change," Giles agreed. Looking at his watch he sighed, "it's time."

"I can't believe this is happening."

Connor sat in the dressing room alone. He needed to think, not about the wedding. He was thinking about everything that led up to meeting Dawn five years ago.

"Thanks Wesley," he said to the air before him. Then chuckled. It's odd what was considered 'The Greatest Betrayal' in his father's history led Connor to this moment. Illyria had come to him in her last moments babbling about Wesley. She tried to convey how sorry both he and Fred were. Illyria had died talking about Wesley. Then she morphed to Fred's appearance and simply disappeared in a blue twinkling light. He had always liked Fred, shy and sweet, always reminding him he had people that loved him and wanted to help.

When he thought of Angel, Connor realized how much he owed him. The whole 'being normal' thing was a kick while it lasted and he would have gladly continued on with it, but it wasn't in him to sit on the sidelines. After Angel died in the LA battle Connor found that there was a surplus of demons and had taken up the job of defeating them. That's how he met Dawn.

Dawn had gone back to the United States with a group of Slayers headed for LA. They had sectioned off the city and each girl was to patrol the graveyards there. Connor had been out for a few hours not too far from where he lived and was patrolling the nearest graveyard when he heard a yell. Rushing towards it he saw a blonde girl surrounded by a group of vampires. Then in a flash there she was a tall brunette dusting one, then two then three vampires with ease. The fourth vampire was quicker and grabbed her by the throat. Connor had rushed forward staking the vampire whose fangs had just sank into the blonde. The blonde tumbled to the ground grabbing a stake she turned and staked a vamp who was just watching, waiting to feed.

Connor had moved towards the vampire holding the other girl when suddenly he too was dust. The girl tumbled to the ground gulping in air.

"How did you do that?" Connor asked kneeling next to her. She pointed to her shoe. There on the toe of her left boot was a stake just long enough to accomplish its goal.

"Nice touch," he commented as she pushed it back into its slot in her boot.

"Thanks," she replied. Then looked at the blonde, as she rose and walked towards her, "Christie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Christie replied examining her hand when she removed it from her neck, "just a scratch. Some Slayer I am huh? It could have been worse if not for that guy." She pointed to Connor.

"Slayers?" Connor asked, "Took you guys long enough to get this far out."

"Well if it wasn't for the recent spike in activity we never would have considered it given the Hellmouth in Sunnydale is no more," Christie replied slightly defensive.

"How do you know about Slayers?" the brunette asked turning her blue eyes fully to him.

"My dad did a lot of work with the true Slayers," Connor replied, "Hell, he loved one of them." Connor laughed.

"The true Slayers?" Christie asked shrilly. "we are all real Slayers!"

"Chill Christie," the brunette replied. "It must have been Faith."

"What makes you say that?" Connor asked coyly, "how do you know it's not the other one?"

"Because there have only been three men to love the other Slayer. You're too old to be Riley's and the other two…there's no way in hell you're that old. You're what twenty, twenty-two at the most."

Connor laughed at her logic. "Twenty." Then he sobered up slightly, "How well do you know Buffy I mean you're just a Slayer among hundreds of girls?"

It was the brunette's turn to laugh, "Better than anyone thinks. For one I'm not a Slayer."

"Really?" Connor said surprised.

"Buffy taught me to slay but I'm not a Chosen One," the brunette laughed, "I'm her sister, Dawn."

"A sister?" Connor racked his brain but couldn't remember mention of Buffy have a sister.

"Yeah," Dawn smirked, "So I'm guessing your dad didn't know Buffy did he?"

"No he knew Buffy," Connor replied, puzzling over how he didn't know Buffy had a sister. "Angel."

Christie laughed, "Please the vampire? Vampire can't have children. Geez dude and you almost had me for a second."

"You're Angel's son?" Dawn asked trying to remember if she had ever heard about it.

"Yeah," He said regaining his senses, "My name is Connor."

"How is it he never mentioned you?" Dawn asked, "He was in Sunnydale and not once in three years did he mention having a son."

"I was born after he left Sunnydale," Connor told her puzzling her ever more.

"Dawn I'm gonna go," Christie said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," Dawn said slightly distracted. "How?"

So he explained about the Prophecy and Holt. And she understood. After all being the Key her entire purpose was to open those types of things. Things had gone from there.

A knocking on the door brought him from his ravine. Xander's head appeared, then he slipped into the room. "Are you ready for this?" Xander asked.

Connor collected his thoughts then nodded. A grin spread across his face. "Definitely."

So Connor and Xander straightened themselves out and went to stand at the alter.

Willow took in a breath of fresh air. The leaves on the street and the sidewalk whirled around her and danced. Then they formed a shape Willow knew well.

"Tara," she whispered smiling, "I'm glad you came to see Dawnie's day." Once again the leaves whirled around her and she felt happier than when she stepped outside. The leaves fell around her in a circle and she walked back into the church just in time to see Connor and Xander head for the front.

"It's time," she said knocking on the door.

"Okay Will," came Buffy's reply.

Willow took her seat at the front of the pews.

"Buffy," Dawn squeaked as Willow's footsteps receded, "I'm getting married!"

"I know Dawn," Buffy replied choking slightly from tears. "You ready?"

"More ready than I have ever been in my entire life…" She paused. "Buffy?"

Buffy handed Dawn her bouquet and fixed own dress strap. "Yes?"

"Do think they're watching us?"

"Who?"

"Mom, Angel, Spike…"

"They wouldn't miss it."

He didn't know what had drawn him to go out in broad daylight or why he ended up in front of a little church forty-five minutes from where he lived. But he knew that it was pulling him right where he needed to be.

He slipped in the back of the little church and took a seat in the back. He had been pulled to a wedding of all things and one that looked to be all human. Uneasy he hid his hands and face. Then he saw the groom and best man head for the alter.

_Connor?_ _Getting married?_

Lorne leaned back slightly apprising the group of people. The Slayer, he'd seen her enough times when Angel sang he could give her measurements, was just coming down the aisle. Then the Bridal March started…

"Lorne came," Wesley pointed to the back of the church.

"I thought he'd never be _near_ LA again," Gunn said looking at Angel.

"He's the one that sent Buffy the note telling them what happened to you," Cordelia supplied.

"Oh oh oh," Fred squealed, "It's about to start."

Buffy stood in the doorway. Her lavender dress looked stunning on her.

"That doesn't look as good as my bridesmaid gown for her did," Anya observed.

"Whatever you say," Tara smirked.

"Shh! Here comes Lil' Bit," Spike replied.

Dawn stood where Buffy had a moment ago. Her hair pinned up on top of her head. Various clips unnoticed by the pearls. Her wedding dress making her look more grown-up than any amount of height did. She reached the alter and faced Connor. They shared a smile.

"My baby girl is getting married!" Joyce cried tears streaming down her face.

Spike nodded not trusting himself to speak. The minister started his thing and paused a moment before saying.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"We do!" came the reply from Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Joyce, and Spike.

Tara, Fred, and Anya smiled. "That's some family she's got," Cordy said.

"Yeah, that was really weird," Gunn told them looking at the people around him.

When it came time for the vows the minister said that they had written their own.

"Dawn. We learned long ago that we are kindred souls. We came into this world in our unique ways, turning everyone's life upside down. When things were finally set right I wondered if this was where I was truly meant to be. Then I met you and I knew, every step I have taken up to this point has brought me to you. And nothing demonic, magical, or mystical could take me away from you."

Angel beamed "They really are meant for each other, aren't they?"

Cordy smacked him, "of course. Haven't you figured it out? They are both by technicality in this dimension only ten years old."

Tara looked up laughing. Anya seemed to manage to keep her mouth shut.

"It's like they are just playing dress up," Spike said whimsically.

"Connor." Dawn started, "Never in my entire existence have I felt complete, until we met. I knew we had things in common, our worlds were so similar. And yet we started out on completely different paths, somehow always linked by the people we loved but never knowing it before that fateful day five years ago. Never once in all that time have I ever questioned whether this day would come. You are my other half. I knew that no matter what happened along the way nothing demonic, magical, or mystical would ever take me from you."

Tears streamed down Buffy and Willow's faces. Giles was maintaining some control but his eyes were red and puffy. Xander was grinning widely a track of tears from his eye. Joyce, Anya, and Tara were crying unchecked. Fred was leaning against Wesley letting a few tears out as they watched the exchanging of rings. Cordy and Gunn stood just smiling at the couple. Angel and Spike were trying hard to control themselves but it was becoming harder and harder.

Then the Minister announced: "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Connor Magee!"

The cheers went up. And the happy couple walked down the aisle hand in hand. When they got to the back of the church Connor saw Lorne and gave him a puzzled look. Lorne smiled and shrugged. Buffy and Xander followed the young couple to the door of the dressing room, than stood there to keep people from going in.

"We're married," Dawn whispered.

"Yes we are," Connor replied before planting a kiss squarely on her lips.

When at last they broke apart Dawn smiled then frowned, "who was the green guy?"

"An old friend." Connor told her moving towards the door.

"Buffy," he called to his sister-in-law.

"Yes?"

"There was a green demon in the back row wearing a blue suit, and bright red shirt," Connor saw her tense, "He's a friend but I need you to get him before he slips out and bring him straight here."

Buffy frowned but did as she was asked. It was easy enough to spot him as he tried to hide away from the crowd. She grabbed his arm. He jumped.

"Connor asked that you see him," Buffy told him. Not giving Lorne a chance to say much of anything she pulled him through the crowds and to the dressing room door. She knocked loudly twice before opening the door and pushing him in.

The door closed behind him with a solid 'CLICK'!

"Lorne."

"Connor. Mrs. Magee."

"Dawn," Connor introduced, "this is one of Dad's friends Lorne. Lorne this is my wife Dawn."

"Nice to see you kids," Lorne replied.

"Lorne is a demon who can read people when they sing." Connor told Dawn.

"I get that is probably my reason for being dragged here by some magical force," Lorne told him. "You've done well since I last saw you."

"I didn't think anyone remembered but myself and Angel-"

"As it wore off on you so it did to the rest of us," Lorne explained. "So what are you going to sing for me?"

'All That I Need' Dawn and Connor sung in a beautiful duet that allowed Lorne to see so many things he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. When they were done they stared at him, waiting.

"Wow," Lorne said after a moment, "You two really are in sync with each other. Best voices I've heard in quite some time- oh. Anyway. The reason I was brought here was a witch, I keep hearing Glinda and another name I couldn't discern"

"The Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz?" Connor asked.

"Tara," Dawn told him, "Glinda was what Spike called her."

"Saw them all." Lorne told her.

"All who?"

"The heroes," Lorne said simply, "Your mother, Joyce, Angel, Spike, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, 'Glinda', and a red head shouting things I never want to hear again."

Dawn laughed, "That's Anya, she's a little crazy."

"Well crazy or not they are all here. They came to see your big day and bless it with as many blessings as possible," Lorne told them. "They have blessed you both and your long lives and children and so on and so on…as families are prone to do. And from what I've seen they get an awful lot to look forward to. You kiddos also have a lot to look forward to."

"Thank you Lorne," Connor said to the demon.

"I'm just the way-ward messenger kid," Lorne confessed, "They are the ones who love you so much they used the witch's and Cordy's powers to get me here. Sneaky Minxes! And now I have said my peace and I'll leave you to your lives."

Lorne got up before any protests were made and went out the door and out of the church and was to his car before he paused. "It's good to know you made it to the right places," Lorne said to the sky, "You've definitely earned your place as champions."

Angel and Spike stayed a moment longer than Joyce. Arms crossed in their unique fashion they watched as Dawn and Connor exited the church.

"We did something right," Angel stated.

Spike nodded, "Do you think she's happy?"

"Dawn?" Angel asked.

"No. Buffy."

Angel looked at the woman he loved, "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think she is," Spike said watching her wipe away tears, "She didn't expect to see this much, to live this long, I mean sixteen years as a Slayer, that's incredible."

"She's incredible."

"Too true mate," Spike said as Buffy approached where they were standing at the entrance to the church.

Buffy paused at the door as a shudder passed through her. She looked at the door then at the street where Dawn and Connor had just been. Then she looked up slightly, "I am happy. Thank you." Then she smiled brightly and kept walking.

Spike smirked "Bloody incredible…" and he and Angel twinkled out of this plane forever.


End file.
